Sunset
by Reika76
Summary: Human life span is short but Rin is not worried about it.


Sunset

by Reika76  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story

With quick an quite harmonious moves, she went down from the saddle, after giving you a sight full of joy, she lets falling down her precious kimono.

Green silk embroidered with gold leaves , is now without meaning, and out of fashion.  
She is, making it especial.

She is there, only few yards away from you, only her neck emerging from the hot spring, you can hear the noise of water all around her.

Would you like to join her?

No, if it will be, you will never admit it.  
You cold demon, falling in love with a frail human....A move from your hand brings away this bothering thoughts.

You are still staying , frozen in time sitting by the spring, under a willow.  
You are still waiting, in a unnatural silence, in the hour of sunset, when everything is quiet, waiting until she finishes her bath.  
With your reflections only the sound of the water drops.

You are not looking at her, she is not a girl, not anymore, a thing you well know.

This is why you know everything of her and her lovely body.  
Skin pale as snow, silky black hair, full breasts and the lovely curve of the tights.

What you can not understand is why, she is always wishing to bath here and not in the castle, where with an easy excuse you can keep yourself away from her.

Ah- Un is not giving you an answer about your question, and Jaken isn't here, better for him, facing your wrath is not an easy thing.

Yes, you want her, like never before, but your pride, makes it difficult to admit, to yourself too.

Still a child she asked you, with the silly voice of her young age.

"Will you remember me, when I' m die?"

Then you never answered her question.  
Now you can' t do it again.

Now that Naraku is gone, and everything is over, she is filling your days, in the old castle of ancestors of yours.

She is making for you crowns of flowers, dancing under the moonlight, to the ghost sound of shamisen.

Rin is slowly getting out from water walking bare feet, you can't look away from her.  
There is nothing more beautiful than her young body, covered only by a skin of water, in the last sunlight.

She is smiling sweetly, while she is catching the kimono she left at your feet before.

Your hand stops her, she looks not amused, only becoming a little red, before caressing your face with an hand.

"Sesshomaru, my lord"

You are not giving her more time for chatting, because your lips want hers now.

Rin is sweet and tender, like a fruit, how is possible her skin has such a lovely taste when usually humans stinks for your nose, is a unsolved mystery.

You keep caressing her, while you let your hakama fall down.  
Her body is still wet, her skin soft as silk.  
You love her with passion, under the willow, hiding you from the glare of the stars.  
You protect her from the cold bite of the night, using your tail.  
You know well there isn't a blanket she likes best.

You rest long in a tight embrace in the nest made from your clothes.

_*I know what's the matter with you my Lord, but there isn't a reason for all the sadness I see reflected in your eyes. Human span is short compared to the demons one, but I'm not worrying about it anymore.  
not even your wondrous Tenseiga will save me from the death, when my time come.  
But I'm not sad about it, I've many others years to spend with you, and everyday I thank the Shikon for making our meeting possible.  
My Lord, my demon, my lover*  
_  
I leave a light kiss on your broad chest, there is surprise in your eyes, better this , than the sadness of before.

Were you thinking I was sleeping? Tired from your embrace? I'm , but I'm also so frightened about not finding you here anymore when I wake up, that I'm fighting slumber with all my strength.  
I left with effort your warm embrace, closing quickly my undergarment, heavy silk is not the same hot as yours skin.

"Let's go my Lord, to home"

This last word sounds very strange on my lips.  
For who as me is grown in humble hut running wild in to the forest, is difficult to live in a castle with demon servants around all the time.  
So this is the reason, Why I always ask you to take me here, where I can feel again like a child, why I can' t never give up to the light I see shining in your eyes when I'm getting out of the water.  
My silent Lord, I can never have you all for me, inside the walls of the castle.

I embrace you on the saddle, letting the wind play with my hairs, like crazy flags.  
And suddenly, you laugh of me, desperately trying to keep them in place, your laughter is hot and throaty, I really believe there isn't a more enjoyable sound in world.

I let mine free in the wind too, as stars slowly overfill the sky.


End file.
